This invention relates to a device for temporarily holding a gutter in place during its installation. Gutters typically come in standard lengths of 10, 20 and 40 feet. Fabricated of a thin wall material which is usually aluminum or plastic in composition, they are easily bent during shipment, handling or installation. In a typical installing job, several men are needed to support a gutter during its installation.
Lee, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,234, realized the importance of having a temporary holder to facilitate installation of a rain gutter. Lee's holder uses spring-closing pliers to clamp onto the fascia board of a building. Although Lee's invention is an aid in the installation of a gutter, it has two problems in use. The first is that the pliers must be repositioned on the facia board with each adjustment in the placement of the gutter relative thereto. Not only does this activity consume time and entail extra work in opening the pliers against the force of the spring but also it can cause additional damage to the surface finish of the fascia board. Further, Lee's holder is so constructed that part of the pliers is clamped on the fascia board between the gutter and this board; and, as a consequence, the holder has to be removed before installation of the gutter can be completed.
Midlik, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,303, discloses a gutter jack which is fastened to the lower edge of the fascia board with screws during the installation of a gutter. Midlik's jack allows one to adjust the height of the gutter easily. However, Midlik's jack has two problems. The first is that the support for his jack is attached to the fascia board with screws; and the second is that, similarly to Lee's holder, the support for Midlik's jack is held between the fascia board and the gutter and has to be removed prior to completing installation of the gutter.